Fluoropolymer compositions having utility as textile treating agents generally contain pendant perfluoroalkyl groups of three or more carbon atoms, which provide oil- and water-repellency when the compositions are applied to fabric surfaces.
Japan Patent 07179528 discloses a perfluoroalkyl acrylate polymer emulsion prepared by polymerizing in aqueous solution containing an organic solvent with higher flash point to reduce odor and pH. The organic solvent is described as an alkylene glycol monoalkyl ether mono carboxylic acid ester. The examples use 10% organic solvent relative to the water, but the text says 1–50% may be used. Improved fluorine efficiency is not disclosed or suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,605 (Franchina) discloses a high-durability textile repellency composition made by polymerizing a perfluoro(meth)acrylate, a long-chain alkyl (meth)acrylate, a hydroxyethyl (meth)acrylate, an ethoxy (meth)acrylate, an N-methylol acrylamide, and optionally, vinylidene chloride and/or vinyl acetate. In the examples, the polymerization was carried out by emulsion polymerization in an aqueous solution containing 12.5% to 15% hexylene glycol relative to the water.
There remains a need for textile repellents with higher fluorine efficiency, that is, the ability to use a lower amount of fluorochemicals to obtain the desired textile repellency. The present invention provides such a composition.